Dancing in the Rain
by Sanded Silk
Summary: Sakura's taking out her obsession over a new song in the woods by the Hyuuga complex... NejiSaku


Hi people! Here's another NejiSaku piece of crap to take up your time!... -is overly optimistic-

ANYWAY. This is the other dancing-related story that I was blabbering about in "Two to Tango", except this one's in the rain. I watched this video of two people doing the tango on YouTube. Oh man, those professionals make it seem so EASY...

Sakura's extremely bored, and she has a song stuck in her mind... Of course, she never expected to be caught expressing her obsession beside of the Hyuuga complex... o.O

**Disclaimer: ...Do we seriously have to go through this again?!**

--Sanded Silk--

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple, innocent walk in the rain. 

At least, that's what Neji thought, as he stepped out of the Hyuuga complex with his dark umbrella. He took a deep breath of the refreshening air, and turned on his heel to tromp down the sidewalk.

It was a nice, rainy day; the type where it was pleasantly chilly, and the air was not too moist. His breath caused tiny clouds to form near his nose and mouth as he walked down the sidewalk, his guard completely down. He never really knew it, but he subconciously liked quiet, rainy days, under the protection of his trusty umbrella.

* * *

Sakura was storming along, her head protected by a red umbrella and buzzing with the sound of a new song she'd been introduced to subconciously by Tenten. "Curse that stupid weapons mistress, getting this song stuck in my head..." She muttered under her breath as she stomped along, a personal storm cloud floating over her head. 

So far, in her entire life, the only possible way- it seemed- to take a song out of her head was to dance to it. As surprising as it was, it always worked with Sakura. It also helped in improving her dancing skills. But no way was she going to start dancing in public; what if someone walked around the bend and saw her?

But the song was really getting to her head, and the cold rain was extremely inviting, considering the fact that she had just gotten back from an indoor training session. She didn't have a chance to take a bath, because she was heading for her apartment right now. Tenten, who had been training near her vincinity, was singing a song out loud as she flung her weapons at designated targets, syncing her movements to the song issuing from her lips. She said that it was her new way of fighting when Sakura asked.

Finally, as Sakura neared the Hyuuga complex, she couldn't help it anymore. She stopped and looked around, concentrating intently on tracking the closeness of intruding chakras. Feeling none that was close enough to actually catch her, she carefully closed her umbrella and slipped into the woods.

She walked along, entirely enjoying herself, until she came to an empty clearing, barely five feet by five feet large. Satisfied, she set her umbrella down at the edge of the forest, pointing in the direction of the exit from the forest that she had used to come in, and positioned herself in the center of the clearing, playing the song a few times in her mind, setting her body to the beat.

Finally, when the song was buzzing in her head again, she slowly started dancing.

At first, her movements were jerky, but as the song progressed in her mind, her movements became more fluid-like and more graceful. Her guard was now completely down; she wasn't paying attention to anyone's chakras now.

Now it happened that Neji was walking down the sidwalk away from his complex, right by the forest where she was dancing. As he walked by, he sensed a strange chakra flowing from the woods; it was wild and free, yet perfectly harnessed and well trained. It was a light, emerald-ish green. He activated byakugan, and scanned the woods. The movement of the mysterious person made the person look like s/he was... dancing...?

He glared harder at the person, before realizing with a start who it was.

It was that pink-haired medic; Haruno Sakura.

Neji deactivated his byakugan and headed into the woods, folding his umbrella, utterly bemused at the sight he had just seen. Was something wrong with his byakugan?

He stopped at the edge of the woods, knelt behind a cluster of bushes, and watched the dancing figure closely.

It was, indeed, the Haruno medic girl.

She was dancing to some sort of song in her mind, but that didn't change the graceful quality of the movements of her body. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. She turned on one foot, landed on the other, her hands in the air, hips swaying. Her wet hair swung lightly around her face as she moved, slapping against her cheeks and eyes. Neji could feel his jaw dropping lower and lower at the unexpected sighting.

Suddenly, some sort of blind force drove Neji to his feet and propelled him to the dancing nymph in the midst of the clearing, his fingers loosening around the umbrella as he went. He caught her in the midst of a turn, and dropped her into a dip.

Sakura's eyes flew open at her sudden new partner. A noise of uttermost surprise escaped her mouth. Neji pulled her back up, his wet hair now clinging to his back and neck, raindrops catching on his eyelashes. His eyes were half open as he caught her leg and pulled it up slightly.

Sakura was forced to wrap her arms around Neji's neck to keep herself upright, her eyes and mouth still wide open from surprise. Never had she imagined the ice-cold Hyuuga Neji dancing with her in the rain.

The song in her mind, she just realized, had stopped. She continued it, and moved to the rapid beat again, overcoming her surprise. Neji played along, quickly catching on with the beat.

Neither said a word as they continued dancing to the imaginary music.

As the song in Sakura's mind came to an end, she let Neji know by slowing down. Neji complied, and slowly, they stopped. Sakura realized just then that her chest was heaving. She blew air out of her nostrils as slowly as possible, her arms around his neck, fingers in his hair. Neji was barely winded, but the sudden new experience of dancing with a girl left him breathless.

Finally, both let go of their partner in unison, reluctantly. Neji picked up his umbrella, as well as Sakura's, and tossed hers to her. She caught it easily. When they reached the edge of the woods, where the rooftops of the Hyuuga complex were barely visible, Neji and Sakura stopped and turned toward each other. His rain-soaked hair blew gently in the cool breeze that carried more rain onto him. Sakura's emerald eyes, framed by pink rain-laden lashes, peered back up at the Hyuuga prodigy, unsure of what to say.

On unison, they slowly turned away from each other, heading their seperate directions; Neji to his complex, and Sakura to her apartment.

_Nothing happened..._

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm... I think the ending was slightly better, but that's not up to me to say... T.T Ah well. 

And I KNOW this was an extremely short oneshot. I'm very sorry- I'm studying for a REALLY big test that's coming my way right after winter break, so I don't have as much time as I usually do to update...

Anyway. Please review!

--Sanded Silk--


End file.
